


Fury & Monica's Scheme

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [16]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, bbies, carol and maria you useless lesbians, danbeau, look how hard you're making your daughter work to make sure you get back together, nick & monica brotp, the other part of the buddy cop dramedy spinoff we all deserve, what angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Monica drags Fury into her plot to get her moms back together after Carol was kidnapped by Yon-Rogg.Hilarity (and lesbianism) ensues.





	Fury & Monica's Scheme

“Let me ask you something,” Monica squints up at Fury as he helps her bring another box of Carol’s old things upstairs.

Not that she needed help in the first place.

But she knows by now - and she hopes Fury does, too - what ‘please let me have some alone time with your other mother’ means.

Fury looks down at her and raises his eyebrows, because if there’s one person in command of this ship called a home, it’s the little girl staring up at him.

“Go on,” he tells her, because she’s clearly a fan of dramatic pauses, but also because she’s clearly nervous. 

“I know Mom said you’re not with the Air Force, or the military. But are you still one of those jerks who doesn’t believe everyone should have the same rights?”

Fury thinks he might know where this is going - he still has one good eye, after all, and he wouldn’t even need that to know where this is going - but he lets the child lead.

“What do you think I am?” he wants to know, because he’s genuinely curious, and because he doesn’t want to commit to any kind of promise he can’t keep. This child has been through enough.

“I think you’re a Black guy who loves cats in a military job led by white people, which is basically like mom except she’s a woman, and she likes cats, but not like you do, apparently.”

“Alright then.”

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

Monica plops the box down on her bed and pats it so Fury will sit next to her. It’s tiring, craning her neck up so high to look at him.

“Why don’t you be more specific about what this is about, and I can be more specific in my answer.”

Monica narrows her eyes, but it’s more a thoughtfulness than it is a real glare. She thinks she can trust Fury, but she so doesn’t want this to backfire on her mom and Auntie Carol. Basically, on her moms.

“Do you think any people who love each other should be able to be together?”

Now he’s certain he knows where this is going, and he has to fight smiling. He just won a bet with himself, and he’s so, so pleased.

“I think all the evidence suggests that Captain America was in love with both Peggy Carter and James Barnes, and he should have been able to tell people about both of those feelings, not just one.”

Monica’s smile erupts with a brilliance that can barely fit on her little face.

“Must have been hard for him,” she muses. “Being in love with someone from England while American patriotism was all the rage.”

Fury raises his eyebrows as a surge of pride shoots through him at what a beautiful job Maria has done with this child. Maybe there is hope for the world, after all. 

“Yes, I’m sure that was the biggest obstacle in the example I gave.”

“So you’re totally fine with Cap and Bucky? Because honestly, Fury, no one called him James, everyone knows that.”

“Is there something I’m missing that I shouldn’t be fine about?”

That’s the answer that confirms it for Monica. She can trust him with this.

So she leans in closer, and tells him about her plan.

“Okay, so Mom and Auntie Carol aren’t just best friends. Before Auntie Carol got taken by the Kree, they were together. Like, boyfriend and girlfriend together, except both girls. But they couldn’t tell people because of their jobs.”

Fury nods gravely, encouraging Monica to go on.

“But now Auntie Carol doesn’t remember! She remembers parts of Mom, and she even remembers calling me Lieutenant Trouble. But I don’t think she remembers everything. And I heard Mom crying earlier, alone, when you and Auntie Carol were talking, and I went in and asked her what was wrong, and she told me that I can’t tell Auntie Carol that they used to be in love until she remembers on her own because it’s not fair to Auntie Carol to just pile something that big on top of everything else she’s trying to remember and feels like she’s lost.”

Monica takes a huge breath, because all of that had taken just one.

“So I need your help.”

Fury blinks. “I don’t think there’s anything I can -”

“I’m not saying Mom’s wrong, or that we tell Auntie Carol anything! I’m just saying! We can… help the process along. Of Auntie Carol remembering. Or falling in love with Mom all over again. Or both. Both is best.”

Fury sighs, because he’s pretty sure he can see what Monica may not be able to; that Carol is pretty damn in love with Maria as it is, whether she’s able to put it to those words yet or not.

But hell.

He’s had harder missions. And less enjoyable ones. With less enjoyable partners in crime.

“Okay. Where do we start?”

The first thing Monica wants to try is to send them out to karaoke night.

“I’ll watch the children,” Fury promises, playing his part perfectly. “Go on. You deserve a night out. And anything I can’t protect the kids from, well. We have Goose.”

He holds the Flerken up in front of him, and Maria rolls her eyes but laughs and agrees.

“Fine. I could use a night. Carol?”

“What if I don’t remember the songs?” she asks, and Monica flinches behind Fury, because she’d forgotten about that.

“I’ll help you,” Maria promises, her voice low, and Monica kicks Fury in the calf, because it’s happening, it’s happening already!

Carol gulps and nods and heads to get changed.

Monica helps her mom get dressed up, choosing all the clothes she remembers Carol liking best.

The ones that make her mom look extra grown uppy. Extra… she squeams with the scandalousness of the word… sexy.

The only problem with Monica and Fury’s brilliant plan?

Talos is more than eager to go with them, and so are his wife and some of their friends. 

So suddenly it’s a group thing. Suddenly Maria will be shepherding an entire group of aliens through human karaoke, instead of intimately guiding Carol through it.

Thwarted!

Monica and Fury get back to the drawing board.

“We still have your old Mustang,” she tells Carol the next morning. “Mom maintained it for you. In case you ever came back.”

Fury nods and smirks behind Maria and Carol’s heads, and Monica is overly pleased with herself at the look of longing, of intimacy and trust and belief, that passes between her mom and Carol.

“You two should go for a drive in it,” she suggests, trying to sound innocent, but she remembers the hickeys Carol used to come back from those ‘drives’ with. That had been before she knew what hickeys were, of course, but she’s more mature and she can put these kinds of things together, now.

“I’ll do you one better,” Maria smirks, and Carol’s eyes go wide.

“Race?” she grins.

“I’ve still got my old Camaro,” Maria says, and they not only race the cars; they race to the garage, too.

Monica groans and puts her arm over her forehead dramatically. “These two are the worst!” she complains to Fury, who barely suppresses a smile.

“It’s alright,” he promises. “I’ve got another idea.”

He needs to call in a favor from Maria Hill, and she needs to pull Coulson off his current mission to help, but eventually, they get it done.

They secure a plane and a picnic lunch and chart a flight plan and set up an intricate autopilot path through the clouds, because even the best pilots, sometimes, like to be driven.

“You deserve a break,” Monica reminds her mom when she’s hesitant about using SHIELD resources just for pleasure. “We all deserve breaks. They’re important for our health. Think about the example you’re setting for me, Mom,” she tells her seriously while Carol gives her a thumbs up behind Maria’s back.

“I see you,” Maria tells Carol, though of course she can’t, though of course she can. 

“How will we know if these missions are successful?” Fury asks Monica when they’ve gone.

“Trust me,” Monica tells him. “We’ll know.”

And sure enough, late that night - late enough that Maria for sure thinks Monica is sleeping, not up playing Battleship with Fury in the guest room - they know.

Because when the front door opens, the slight creak is immediately followed by the sound of someone being pushed up against it. The sound of Carol’s unmistakable voice, swearing and begging and moaning Maria’s name. The sound of Maria’s breathless laugh when the sound of two pairs of boots on the floor becomes one, because - obviously, Monica thinks - Carol has scooped Maria off the floor and is carrying her, the sounds of kissing and heavy breathing and clothes falling and reverent swearing still audible as they move throughout the house, to Maria’s bedroom.

Their bedroom.

Fury covers Monica’s ears, but her entire face is covered in her smile.

“Mission accomplished,” she beams, and she promptly defeats Fury at Battleship.


End file.
